1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked have come to be developed lately. Because many of them have been what electrodes of the semiconductor chips are electrically connected by bonding wires or leads, their miniaturization has been limited.
Still more, there has been developed a technology of making electrical connection between upper and lower semiconductor chips by forming through holes in the semiconductor chips, filling them with solder, and forming bumps. However, the thinning of the semiconductor device has been also restricted because gaps corresponding to the height of these bumps are formed between the stacked semiconductor chips.
The present invention has been devised to solve the above-mentioned problems and its object is to provide a semiconductor device which can be miniaturized and thinned and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device, a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises the steps of:
forming a conductive layer on a surface of a semiconductor element on which is provided an electrode and electrically connecting the conductive layer to the electrode;
forming a first electrical connecting section on the conductive layer while avoiding the electrode; and
forming a hole in the semiconductor element so that part of a surface of the conductive layer on the side of the semiconductor element is exposed as a second electrical connecting section.
A method of manufacturing a semiconductor device of the present invention comprises the steps of:
forming a first conductive layer on a surface of a semiconductor element on which is provided an electrode and electrically connecting the first conductive layer to the electrode;
forming a first electrical connecting section on the first conductive layer;
forming a hole in the semiconductor element so that part of a surface of the electrode on the side of the semiconductor element is exposed; and
forming a second conductive layer as a second electrical connecting section within the hole to be electrically connected to the electrode.
A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
a semiconductor element;
a conductive layer formed on a surface of the semiconductor element on which is formed an electrode which is electrically connected to the conductive layer; and
a first electrical connecting section formed on the conductive layer while avoiding the electrode;
wherein a hole is formed in the semiconductor element so that part of a surface of the conductive layer on the side of the semiconductor element is exposed as a second electrical connecting section.
A semiconductor device of the present invention comprises:
a semiconductor element on which an electrode is formed, wherein a hole is formed in the semiconductor element so that a part of the electrode is exposed;
a first conductive layer formed on a surface of the semiconductor element on which is formed the electrode which is electrically connected to the first conductive layer;
a first electrical connecting section formed on the first conductive layer; and
a second conductive layer formed within the hole as a second electrical connecting section.